kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Akiyama/13 Riders
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History 13 Riders Ren sees Shinji taking over the Ryuki deck after its last owner dies, and demands the deck be returned, until he sees the list of names. He warns Shinji, but later after setting Shinji up as plotted with the other Riders (in a form of a truce between the Riders) he couldn't bring himself to finish Shinji off, with their friendship developing. In the end, he pushed Ryuki out of the way and took the blow of Kamen Rider Verde's Death Vanish Final Vent. He shook the damage long enough to kill Verde with his Hishouzan Final Vent (similar to how Miyuki Tezuka died in the series, pushing Ryuki out of the way to receive Kamen Rider Ohja's Veno Crash Final Vent). Shortly afterwards, he died in Shinji's arms after giving him the Knight deck, making Shinji Kido the second character to be two separate Riders in the same series. Kamen Rider Knight |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Knight. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Wing Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 100 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 50 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 50 t. *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. *'Advent: Darkwing': 200 t. Ren can transform into Kamen Rider Knight's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a drop kick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 30 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Dark Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Dark Blade': 200 t. *'Dark Arrow': 150 t. *'Sonic Breaker': 100 t. *'Sonic Blast': 100 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Shippudan': 400 t. *'Advent: Darkraider': 300 t. is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the reminder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Dark Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Dark Visor used to transform into Knight Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Darkraider Bike Mode - Serves as Knight Survive's bike. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ren Akiyama is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knight, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Footnotes See also Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders